I Am the One
by MadScientistV
Summary: Mirror-Verse from episode Mirror Mirror. McCoy wants to make Spock lose control. I OWN NOTHING! warnings inside, make sure you read them.


WARNING! Contains slight masochism, slight use of toys, SLASH! And EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATIONS!

I OWN NOTHING! I MADE NO RPOFIT FROM THIS STORY!

I Am the One

Heated pants filled the even hotter room. Chains chinked against each other as the prisoner tested the strength of the steel. Spock's cheeks were heavily tinted green, his lips moist and bruised from passionate kisses. Lying naked on his own bed was one thing, but being chained and sprawled on his bed with his lover teasing him was a whole other issue. His eyes were closed, trying to take his mind some place else, but the feather trailing down his chest to his pelvis was very distracting. His black beared was making his face hotter than it already was. A hot hand placed itself on his quivering thigh, skillful fingers dancing down to his leaking cock that was about to burst, but unable to for the cock ring wrapped around it.

Opening his eyes, he looked up to gaze at the scarred face of his torturer. Dr. McCoy was smirking, trailing the feather back up and tracing around a peaked nipple. He saw the Vulcan's chest twitch slightly and smiled, leaning down to lick around the nipple, then bite down harshly. Spock let out a soft hiss and turned his head away as that hot tongue trailed up to his neck, then his ear and nipping the tip. He could feel the leather pants the doctor wore sliding against his thighs as McCoy leaned closer, pressing their hips together.

"Doctor, I-"

McCoy bit harshly at the tip of his ear, moaning at the gasp of pain from the Vulcan. "No talking." He whispered huskily and sat back up.

Picking the feather back up, he brought it down between the Vulcan's legs and lightly touched it to the green tip, then began to flick it in circles around the bulging head. He could hear his mate's breathing get heavier and reached down to unbutton his own pants. He dropped the feather and leaned down to kiss the Vulcan passionately, fingering the leather collar. Reaching down, he took the chain attatched to the collar around Spock's neck and brought it to his lips. Staring down into the Vulcan's dark eyes, he let his tongue stick out and licked up and down the chain as he would Spock's cock, loving the taste of the metallic solid, much like blood.

"What d'you want, Spock?"

Spock swallowed thickly. The human's voice was so low and deep, seductive. The Vulcan pulled at the chains, his hands dying to touch his lover's skin. Not being able to feel the Doctor's skin under his hands was more torture than the light touches from a feather or not being allowed his cock's release.

"Leonard..."

Leonard smirked at the strain in the Vulcan's voice. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Spock's erection, shivering at the loud moan, and began to stroke it languidly. The muscular hips bucked, only to receive a sharp slap from a hot hand. Leaning down, the doctor opened his mouth and took just the tip in, reaching with a hand to unclasp the cock ring, dying to taste his Vulcan's essence. Sucking roughly, he went further down on the bulgeoning member and moaned around it.

Spock tilted his head back, his whole body tensing and letting out a silent scream of his mate's name as he released strongly. He felt McCoy's throat constrict around him as the human swallowed down his semen. Licking his lips, Leonard sat up. Spock slowly opened his eyes again and looked at the doctor. McCoy was smiling teasingly, his hands rubbing the Vulcan's thighs. Almost instantly, the Vulcan's flaccid penis twitched with interest. He watched as the doctor began to crawl over him, back stretching much like a cat. Tilting his head up, he licked his lips as the human's lips drew closer to his own.

McCoy reached up a hand to the chained hands and lightly brushed his finger tips over the sensitive fingers. He heard a light gasp escape Spock's throat and rubbed their fingers together more vigorously. Leaning down, he licked and nipped the Vulcan's ears, loving the continued gasps and moans. Straddling the strong hips, he began to rub their hips together, moaning softly into green bruised ears. He could feel the Vulcan's hips responding under his own and the rapidly growing hard cock pressing against his ass.

"What d'you want Spock?" He whispered again. "D'you wanna feel my skin against yer's? D'you wanna feel yer cock wrapped tightly in my ass?"

"Yes..." The Vulcan whispered heatedly, turning his head slightly to kiss and nip the neck splayed out in front of his lips.

"D'you wanna use yer hands to touch me and make me cum?"

The Vulcan growled, pulling against the chains again. "Yes."

"D'you wanna claim me? Make me yer's... over and over again?" The doctor moaned softly, folding their fingers together and gripping the Vulcan's sensitive fingers between his owns.

"Yes!" Spock yelled, bucking his hips wildly.

McCoy chuckled softly. "D'you wanna hear me scream yer name as I cum?"

"Leonard... please..." Spock whispered, nuzzling his nose into McCoy's ear, much like the human had done to him earlier on the bridge when he'd invited Spock to dinner. "I need to feel you. I need to touch you. Release my hands..."

Leonard nipped the tip of his ear. "Yer mine, Spock. Only I can make you lose control like this. Only I can touch your hands like this... and make you cum. I am the one to give you pleasure."

"Yes..." The Vulcan almost whimpered when McCoy's body left his in order to stand up. With a lust filled gaze, he watched McCoy strip the leather pants off to let the Vulcan stare at his bare body.

Stretching like a cat over Spock's body, McCoy pressed their erections against each other with a moan. He tilted his head up and kissed his lover heatedly, tongues dueling and moans captured in the kiss. Spock moaned softly at the loss of his mate's lips, but marveled when McCoy sat up and straddled his hips again. Grabbing the tube of lube they kept on the nightstand, Leonard spread the gel on his fingers, then sat up on his knees and reached round to his anal hole and poked a finger in, moaning softly at the slight dull pain.

Watching his lover prepare himself was a bigger turn on than feeling the heat around his own fingers. Spock pulled harder against the chains, and finally, they gave way. McCoy's eyes widened slightly as Spock sat up and pulled him closer, grabbing the doctor's wrist with a vice grip and pulling the hand away from the tight heat. Tossing the human to the bed, he immediately got between the doctor's legs and impaled the doctor with his hard member.

"AH!" McCoy arched his back, gasping with bliss at the pain from little preparation. He practically purred as the Vulcan began a rough, fast pace, pistoning his strong hips and striking the human's prostate with each thrust.

Spock's hands continued to run over his mate's body, feeling the light sheen of sweat and the heat from arousal between the human's legs. Staring down at his mate, his ears ringed with McCoy's loud cries of bliss. Growling deeply, he wrapped his arms around McCoy's torso and pulled him up, sitting up on his knees. McCoy wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and his legs around the strong hips he loved so much. Those sensitive hands held his ass cheeks in a vice grip, sending more pleasurable spikes up the human's back. Growling a bit himself, McCoy grabbed a fistful of the Vulcan's black hair while his other hand teased a pointed ear, pinching it and then affectionately caressing it. He reveled in the moans the Vulcan let loose from his chest.

Spock growled softly when McCoy tightened his inner muscles around the thick, hard member pistoning into him and leaned forward to kiss and bite the doctor's neck and shoulder. There would definitely by bruises on their bodies tomorrow, but neither cared. The pleasure from such acts was too great to give up.

"C'mon Spock..." McCoy growled. "Fuck me like you mean it. Claim me... make me yer's... don't hold back. I'm not gonna break, dammit."

Spock growled again and McCoy wondered briefly if the Vulcan had gone into pon farr or something, but when his lover pinned him to the bed and pounded against his prostate and fucked him into the bed, the doctor found himself not caring and instead settled for yelling out into the hot temperatured room. The Vulcan grabbed the human's hands and tangeled their fingers together and pinned them above the human's head, leaning down to kiss his mate wetly.

McCoy wrenched his lips from the Vulcan's as his release came. "Fuck! Spock!" He arched his back, but couldn't go very far, and bucked his hips as his cum splashed against both his and the Vulcan's stomachs.

Spock moaned loudly as he felt the doctor's inside massage and constrict around his member, thrusting once more, deeply, into his mate and releasing his essence. Vaguely, he felt the human's heart pounding hard against his chest and heard the doctor's breaths coming out harshly. Opening his mind, he felt the doctor's sated mind meet his, both calm and even a bit tired. Slowly, he withdrew his flaccid member from his mate's body and slowly laid next to the human.

"Mn... fuck... that was good..." McCoy whispered, sighing softly.

"Indeed..." Spock whispered in return, blinking when the human turned and pressed against him, nuzzling into his neck. His lips twitched into a slight smile. The doctor was always a cuddle bug when sated. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders and relaxed, closing his eyes to meditate a bit.

Sated and tired, McCoy decided he couldn't wait until he saw what Spock was like when he was under the influence of Pon Farr.


End file.
